prison_lifefandomcom-20200215-history
Ways to escape
1. Pick up the hammer under the bench in the athletic area in the yard. Then go to a jail cell, go into first person view, hit the toilet multiple times, and it will break. After that all you have to do is crawl under the hole (press C to crawl), then you'll find yourself in the sewers, find the exit and climb the ladder; you'll find yourself in the outer part of the prison, then simply climb the ladder on the wall, and you'll be free. 2. Kill a guard and get a keycard (You can get a knife on the white bench of the yard or under the table on the right near the entrance to the yard, you can also use the hammer). Then simply go to an inaccessible door, click the "key card" tool, and it will open, then climb the ladder on the wall of the prison, and you're free. 3. Follow a guard until he enters an inaccessible door. Although you might get easily arrested, click on the shift button to run, and for the rest, you know the drill. You also can follow an inmate who stole a keycard, which is a simpler way. 4. Kill some guards (press F to punch, or get a hammer/knife) till one drops a keycard. Pick up the keycard and head for the cafeteria. Use the keycard on the kitchen door. The chimney on the left has a ladder inside, go into first person mode and look up as you climb (on top of stove). If you have a riot shield equipped, remove it as you can't climb with it out. You will go through a short air duct passage. You will then find another ladder, climb it. There are 2 ways to escape, head north/jump over the building and take the ladder out, or go to the area with the fence near the exit of the kitchen. On the far right of the fence there is a little hole, press C to crawl through it. Your exit are the ladders on the side of the wall. 5. Follow a guard or use a keycard to enter the kitchen and jump into the area with the ladder. Go through the vent and walk on the cable. 6. A rather unfair way to other players, but it works. You want to do the first person glitch. To do this, you have to line yourself up with a corner, such as the one by the security camera in the yard. Then, angle the camera so that it's above you. After that, keeping the camera angle above, you want to turn the camera 180°. Finally, zoom in the camera so that it's first person. This glitch also works with doors. but harder to pull off. 7. The most simple yet hardest one. Follow a guard into the armory and sprint to the weapons rack, grab a gun and then shoot a guard until they drop a keycard. Then, run out of the armory with a weapon, Turn right, get out your keycard, and go through the door. Finally, continue your way going straight, then right. After that, you will see a glass door. Go through the glass door, and find a ladder that is on one of the guard watch walls. Climb it, and go forward. Jump outside the prison, and you've escaped.